


Olivia

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: POV First Person, Romance, Secret Admirer, dance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Elle danse et je l'observe.
Kudos: 1





	Olivia

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Fire Emblem_ appartient à Nintendo©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 19 janvier 2016.

Je la vois s'éloigner ce soir encore et je sais exactement où elle se rend. J'attends tout de même quelques minutes avant de me décider à la suivre : il ne faut pas attirer les soupçons, pas attirer l'attention. Elle ignore que je connais sa cachette - que je la regarde s'entraîner le soir...

C'est devenu un rituel. Je sais que c'est assez bizarre de faire cela, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Tous les soirs, je viens la voir danser cachée au fond des bois, croyant qu'on ne la voit pas.

Ses gestes sont gracieux, précis, délicats : elle y exprime toute la douceur et toute la force du monde. J'y lis mille histoires, mille vies incroyables, sans savoir si elle les y a consciemment mises. Derrière le buisson où je me cache, je vois tout. Je ne peux pas lui en parler, bien sûr : elle prendrait peur, et je ne pourrais plus la voir danser... Je ne peux pas - ça m'arracherait le coeur.

Elle bouge, tout est courbe avec elle, au son d'une musique que je n'entends pas, et c'est tout mon esprit qui virevolte auprès d'elle... J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras et l'accompagner dans cette danse sublime, mais je me retiens. Je sais que je risque de tout perdre.

Plutôt que d'en demander plus - de rêver à caresser ces courbes ensorcelantes qui tournoient gracieusement devant mes yeux - je dois me contenter de ce que j'ai : la chance de pouvoir profiter de ça, unique spectateur de ces danses nocturnes.

Elle termine déjà, après une dernière pirouette et mon coeur est au bord de mes lèvres. Olivia, merveilleuse Olivia comme un oiseau timide que l'on ne peut approcher... Elle retourne vers le camp, et je me cache encore plus pour qu'elle ne me voie pas, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Lorsque plus un bruit ne trouble la nuit, je daigne enfin retourner aussi au campement, les yeux encore tout éblouis de ce que je viens de voir...


End file.
